


Anthony Play with Churchill on the Phone

by hirolw



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirolw/pseuds/hirolw





	

丘吉尔：你就非得在这个时候做手术吗？这样我就得一个人对付艾森豪威尔了！  
安东尼：不行啊，再说你已经证明了没有我也可以做得很好。  
丘吉尔：等你不行了你就知道我多需要你了！  
安东尼：我知道。  
丘吉尔：那你还？！  
安东尼：我想听你再说一次，好让别人也听见你说了啥。  
（线路上的一干接线员兴奋地捂紧了耳机）  
丘吉尔：我...我需要你，安东尼。  
安东尼：为什么需要我？  
丘吉尔：...我需要你的判断力  
安东尼：还有呢？  
丘吉尔：...你的正直，你的忠诚...  
安东尼：大声点  
丘吉尔：我要你陪着我，安东尼！行了吧！咱俩都清楚我需要你！  
安东尼：但我必须得做手术，温斯顿，性命攸关，对不起啦。（挂电话）  
丘吉尔：...（中风了）


End file.
